Sozin: The white dragon
by Jesterz12
Summary: My new story that focuses on my Oc Prince Sozin, Azula's twin brother.
1. When the hawk calls

**Hey everybody, jester here. Okay This is a preview chapter for my new story Sozin: the white dragon. This story will be focussed on my OC Sozin named after his great grandfather and he is also Azula's twin brother. If you like it I'll turn it into a full story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA if I did my OC would be a real character and I would be Rich. I do however own my OC Sozin. If you wish to use him in a story of your own contact me first.**

Murderer, hero, war criminal, warrior, monster, legend. All of these words were used to describe the solitary figure, stood alone upon the cold iron deck of the fire nation battleship. A gentle breeze blew through his hair, which he had released from its traditional topknot, which symbolised his allegiance to the fire lord. His hands were clenched around the thin metal railings, preventing him from falling overboard, as he stared into the inky blackness of the ocean below him.

Behind him white flags, bearing the icon of a roaring dragon, fluttered in the breeze. All was silent. With a sigh the figure said, "What do you want Lee?" Lee, now that he had been discovered, approached and replied with, "What I want is for you to get some sleep. Staying awake all-night is not healthy Prince Sozin." "I can't sleep." Sozin said his voice full of pain. "Ah I see. This is about Hoshi isn't it." Lee said, although he already knew the answer. " You must stop blaming yourself, Prince Sozin, there was nothing you could do."

"If I had been swifter I could have saved him!" Sozin argued. "If Hoshi had been more alert he wouldn't be dead." Lee stated in a matter of fact tone. Before Sozin could reply to Lee's statement the unmistakeable caw of a messenger hawk was heard and soon the birds tell tale profile was seen approaching the ship. It perched itself upon Sozin's outstretched arm. A black ribbon was tied around the hawk's message carrier.

Sozin took the message and unrolled it.

"What does it say?" Lee asked curiously. " My father has a mission for me. I am to return to the palace to receive more information."

**Okay…tell me what you think. Should I continue? Should I leave this till I complete Dust in the wind? Whatever you think plz send it to me in a review.**


	2. Home

**Hey everybody, jester here. Thanks to all who have read this story and I want to give a big thank you to **Sasquatch097.

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA if I did my OC would be a real character and I would be Rich. I do however own my OC Sozin. If you wish to use him in a story of your own contact me first.**

It had been a year since the last time he had lain his eyes upon the unrivalled beauty of the fire nation. It had been a year since his father, Fire Lord Ozai, had sent him to crush the Earth kingdom navy, a feat which had gained Sozin much praise from his people. It had been a year since he had attended a war meeting, something that he did not mind, though he would dare to admit it.

The hours passed painfully slow as the Prince and his crew made there way home. But, just as the sun began to show its face, the great gates of Azulon became visible. This brought a smile to Sozin's face, for he knew he would soon be home.

Walking through the halls of the palace brought back memories, not all of them good. The day his mother vanished came to mind. To get to the Fire Lord's war chamber, Sozin would have to walk around the palace's Agni Kai arena. This place held memories to: Zuko's scaring and exile, Sozin's first and only Agni Kai which is where he earned the name, The White Dragon. None had dared to anger the Prince again. Even Azula had been impressed and she was rarely impressed.

Finally arriving at the grand doors that concealed the war chamber, Sozin was surprised to see Azula preparing to enter. " Azula, What are you doing here?" Sozin asked as his curiosity got the better of him. "Father has summoned me to what I presumed was a private meeting." Azula stated in a voice that betrayed no emotion bar a faint trace of boredom.

Sozin and Azula walked through the chamber doors before dropping to their knees in front of their father, as a sign of respect. "My children, I have a mission for you. A mission that is too important for me to entrust it to anyone else." Ozai paused and turned to gaze at his children. His golden eyes came to rest on Sozin. " Iroh is a traitor and your brother Zuko is a failure. You are to hunt them down and capture them so that they can be locked away where they can no longer bring shame and disgrace to our nation."

"Do you accept?" "Of course father." Azula and Sozin said simultaneously. A smile graced Ozai's face for the briefest of moments. " Good." Was Ozai's only response. The twins stood and made for the door. However a hand on Sozin's shoulder brought him to a halt. He turned to face his father confusion displayed on his once flawless features, now marred by two vertical line shaped scars that began at the tip of his forehead, went over his right eye and ended at his chin.

It was after Azula had left the room that Ozai began to speak again. " My son, I am most pleased by your successful destruction of the Earth Kingdom navy. What my greatest Admirals failed to do with entire armadas, you accomplished with a single ship and a crew of one hundred." Sozin smiled at the praise he was receiving. " The Fire Nation is nearing victory in this war. Sozin's comet is returning and when it does we shall be unstoppable. But there is one thing that could stop us. The Avatar." Sozin picked up on his fathers tone and asked, " What would you have me do father?" Ozai locked eyes with Sozin. " I want you to find the Avatar…and end him."

**Okay…tell me what you think. Should I continue? Should I leave this till I complete Dust in the wind? Whatever you think plz send it to me in a review.**


End file.
